Conventionally, a (meth)acrylate composition is known that contains a chain transfer agent, a urethane (meth)acrylate having a plurality of ethylenic unsaturated bonds, a meth(acrylate) monomer, a thermal polymerization initiator, and a photopolymerization initiator (see PTL1).
The composition can be cured by exposure to thermal energy or to an actinic ray (such as an ultraviolet ray) and thermal energy in combination.